


stay with you

by kanaeishere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And a bit of fluff, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Frank's tease, Gerard is a Bitch, Hair Pulling, Hotel Sex, It's literally just porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Gerard Way, gerard cums in his underwear, idk - Freeform, twink gerard way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaeishere/pseuds/kanaeishere
Summary: Фрэнк и Джерард трахаются в отеле.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	stay with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirefrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefrank/gifts).
  * A translation of [stay with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741987) by [vampirefrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefrank/pseuds/vampirefrank). 



> thanks vampirefrank for let me do it

\- Эй, Уэй, хочешь пойти в клуб?  
  
\- Торо, я устал, ты же знаешь, - сказал Джерард, и вытянул на кровати свои длинные ноги. - Мы не можем пойти завтра?  
  
\- Нет. Завтра мы даем концерт, идиот.  
  
\- Ах да. Все равно не пойду. Возьми с собой Майки.  
  
Майки немедленно выглянул из-под книги, которую читал, и кинул своего коллегу по группе раздраженный взгляд.  
  
\- Почему я?  
  
\- Потому что твой старший брат козел, - простонал Рэй.  
  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, идем.  
  
\- Эй, я просто набираюсь сил для завтра!  
  
Майки лениво встал с кровати и они с Рэйем направились к выходу из их общей комнаты.  
  
\- Повеселись с Фрэнки, - фыркнули они.  
  
Как только они ушли, Джерард плюхнулся на кровать Фрэнка, и сразу же начал его будить.  
  
\- Эй, что за хуйня, чувак, - Фрэнк поднял голову и сонно посмотрел на Джерарда. - О, это ты, Джерард, - он положил свою голову обратно. Видимо, его совсем не волновало, что Джерард лежал на его кровати. В любом случае, это уже не в первый раз. - Куда ушли майки и Рэй?  
  
\- Пить.  
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- А я не пошел с ними. Сказал, что хочу остаться, - Джерард вытянул руку и погладил ею темные волосы Фрэнка. - С тобой.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - промурлыкал Фрэнк. - Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
\- Что угодно, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.  
  
\- Звучит интересно, - хихикнул Айеро. - Иди ко мне, поцелуй меня.  
  
Джерард коснулся своими губами губ Фрэнка. Тот перевернул их обоих и возобновил поцелуй.  
  
\- Ох, так ты доминируешь сегодня?  
  
\- Не веди себя так, будто тебя это не заводит, - фыркнул Фрэнк.  
  
\- Хм, может быть, - Джерард играет так жестко, потому что знает - это делает Фрэнка диким. - Может и нет.  
  
\- Ой, заткнись, - Фрэнк потянул красные волосы Джерарда и поцеловал его в шею. - Ты слишком прост.  
  
\- Нет, - он простонал. - Это не так.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты позволяешь мне делать эту хрень?  
  
\- Потому что, - Джерард снял с себя рубашку. - Я возбужден. И ты тоже, - Он указал на большую выпуклость на штанах Фрэнка.  
  
\- Это все из-за тебя, - прошептал Фрэнк Джерарду на ухо, и прикусил мочку.  
  
\- Ах, Фрэнки, - Джерард инстинктивно прижал тело Фрэнка ближе к себе. - Делай что-нибудь.  
  
Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и поместил свою руку на промежность Джерарда.  
  
\- Как сильно ты хочешь этого?  
  
Джерард ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел прямо Фрэнку в глаза.  
  
\- А? Что ты сказал? Я ничего не услышал.  
  
\- Фрэнк, - он простонал. - Пожалуйста. Мне необходимо это.  
  
Это все что Фрэнку нужно было услышать. Он расстегнул черные джинсы Джерарда и начал массировать его через белье.  
  
\- Ах, черт, - он чувствовал себя тверже под прикосновениями Фрэнка. - Очень хорошо.  
  
Честно говоря, Фрэнк был также возбужден, как и Джерард. Но он, казалось, не волнуется о собственном удовольствии.  
  
Он скучал по виду такого Джерарда. Разложенный под ним, горячий и беспокойный, стонущий его имя. Он был уверен, что Джерард самый сексуальный парень из всех, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
\- Фрэнк, - он простонал. - Не останавливайся. Я близко.  
  
Фрэнк тихо засмеялся.  
\- Уже?  
  
-Потому что ты дразнишь меня.  
  
Фрэнк решил прикусить другое ухо Джерарда и это привело к тому, что Джерард прокричал его имя снова и излился в белье. Прежде чем он смог отдышаться, Фрэнк сказал:  
  
\- Моя очередь.  
  
\- Ах хах, - Джерард кивнул. - Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Я собираюсь жестко трахнуть тебя, - они поцеловались. Фрэнк снял с Джерарда штаны (и свои тоже) и его сперма испачкала белье.  
  
\- Так ждал этого.  
  
\- Повернись.  
  
Джерард лег на живот и немного выпятил зад по направлению к Фрэнку .  
  
\- У нас даже нет смазки? - спросил Джерард.  
  
\- Блять, нет, - Фрэнк на секунду испугался. Он был возбужден как черт, но все еще не хотел травмировать Джерарда.  
  
\- Плевать. Не волнуйся. Трахни меня.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Джерард закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да. Сделай это или я пойду и сниму кого-нибудь для этого.  
  
\- Хорошо, - азартно сказал Фрэнк. Он схватил свой твердый член и толкнул в Джерарда.  
  
\- Блять, - Джерард захныкал и начал поглаживать себя, соответствуя ритму толчков Фрэнка. - Фрэнки...  
  
\- Ты очень узкий.  
  
\- А ты очень большой.  
  
Джерард начал стонать громче, не волнуясь о том что кто-то может их услышать.  
  
\- Ах, жестче. Трахай меня жестче.  
  
\- О боже.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
  
Джерард повернул голову и поцеловал Фрэнка. Он протолкнул свой язык в его рот и Фрэнк начал толкать свои бедра быстрее. Вскоре Джерард отстранился и спросил:  
  
\- Насколько ты близко?  
  
\- Ах, скоро кончу, - сказал Фрэнк и положил свою руку на затылок парня. Тогда к Джерарду пришла замечательная идея.  
  
\- Потяни меня за волосы. Сильно. Пожалуйста, Фрэнки. Пометь меня. Сделай меня своим.  
  
Фрэнк сделал, как его попросили, натянув длинные красные волосы, другой рукой шлепнул его по заднице.  
  
\- Блять, Фрэнк, - простонал Джерард.  
  
\- Хорошо, шлюха. Ты моя.  
  
-Ах, твоя, - голос Джерарда был хриплым, напряженным от постоянных стонов и криков.  
  
\- Я кончаю, блять... - Фрэнк сказал это вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду о излился глубоко в Джерарда.  
  
После того, как они немного отдышались, Фрэнк поцеловал Джерарда снова, давая понять, как сильно любит.  
  
Потом они вместе сходили в душ и вернулись в кровать. Джерард знал, что позже, ночью, Майки и Рэй вернуться и увидят их в обнимку на одной кровати, но... на самом деле его это не волновало.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле я не знаю чем меня зацепил этот фф, он просто классный и я просто решила его перевести. Вам, возможно не понравилось, но мне все равно.
> 
> Пис.


End file.
